


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Super Clap (Music Video), M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**12:15 PM**

"Cho Kyuhyun at table 3!"

Kyuhyun sighed in annoyance as he grabbed his notepad and pen and made his way over to take the order of the customers.He walked over to the table and took out the notepad and pen to start writing the orders."Hello,good afternoon or whatever,I'm Kyuhyun I'll be your waiter for today can I-"

"Kyuhyun-ah!It's good to see you again!" Surprised Kyuhyun bolted his head up in surprise and was greeted with a pleasantly surprising sight.

"Eunhyuk-hyung?"He gasped in surprise and Eunhyuk smiled widely at him."I thought you were studying in Japan!"


End file.
